Topical application of nitroglycerin to the skin for the treatment of both Raynaud's disease and angina pectoris is well known. Several investigators have described substantial improvement in the acrosclerosis associated with Raynaud's disease resulting from nitroglycerin.
The treatment of angina pectoris with nitroglycerin or rapid acting nitrites has been described by Davis et al in the American Journal of the Medical Sciences, Vol. 230, No. 3, September, 1955. In this article, the authors suggested that nitroglycerin ointment, because of the slowed absorption through the skin, might result in the superior vasodilating effect of the nitroglycerin being prolonged in relation to coronary circulation. They reported that the results were dramatic and convincing enough that they have instituted nitroglycerin ointment treatment on a regular basis.